A night in Hell
by Jellawls
Summary: A night in hell is a take of the Fairy Tail world, being plagued by a zombie like apocalypse. This is a multi-author RP/FanFic, so that is why there will be different characters added to the story who have different writing and thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you want, this is a work in progress and my first Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 The Flames Begin

-**STARTER**-

-It is late at night, and the air is quite heavy. Small fires are lit around Magnolia as some of the people scream, running for their lives. Juvia is held up in her room, as her bed is pushed against the window, blocking the entrance and her door locked tightly. You can hear moans outside of the window, as the things outside bash their head against the window, clawing away as blood smears on the window. There is this one sound that pierced the air, the sound of a small child being devoured to death, the child crying out for his mother and father. Outside the window, a gold bolt of magic flashes and explodes outside, and suddenly the moans stop, and the kid's cries stop.-

-**Juvia**-

*Gets up as she look at the light, water surrounds her fist as she takes an offensive stance, her legs shake in fear as her eyes start to become hazed in terror* Who's there ?!

-**Jellal**-

-I press my ear against the window, hearing someone say "Who's there?!" So I bash the window in with my elbow and jump in, and ask- "Are you ok? Are you injured anywhere?" -This man with Blue and and a red tattoo on his face looks over your body worriedly, his hand fidgeting has he pants, with sweat running down his face-

-**Juvia**-

*looks at you from head to toe trying to remember a name *J..Jellal-kun? *Takes a step closer towards him* Juvia is fine what's happening ?*takes a first aid kit from a drawer looking at you* Do you have injuries anywhere

-**Jellal**-

-I sit down on the ground, shaking my head- "N-No... I am fine... and I don't know what is going on.. people are just... eating people... All i know it that we need to get more people to survive, more numbers means more chances to live" -my hands shake still from terror as I look down at the ground, covering my face as a tear falls to the ground- "I... I had to kill that kid out there.. I have seen what happens if you get hurt by those.. things. You turn like them. He was bleeding out... his throat was ripped out and he couldn't breathe so I... I put him out of his misery" -I place my hands against my face, a single tear falls to the ground as I shake slightly-

-**Juvia**-

*kneels down next to you as she takes your hand in hers *you did the right thing jellal *helps you get up as she hands you a tissue *we have to go look for other guild members..G-Gray-sama is out there we have to we have to save him

-**Jellal**-

-I look up at you, with one of your hands in mine, then I say- "I was with Gray.. he... He was making a blockade to cut off those.. things.. He told me to go get Natsu and Erza, and the rest of the mages.. but I haven't found anyone yet. I have only been able to find you so far" -I take the tissue and wipe my eyes and I stand up with your help, I turn to you and nod and say- "Thank you, Juvia. Lets go see if Gray is at the blockade." -I look outside the window and get ready for the massacre outside-

-**Juvia**-

*quickly puts on her coat as she kneels zipping up her boots *juvia is ready lets go *looks out through the window as she bites back a scream stepping back*the..door..the door is that way

-**Jellal**-

-I turn back towards the door and nod- "Lets go then" -I put my hood on and take your hand, then opening the door with a light magic orb in my left hand, ready to blast at anything that comes out-

-**Juvia**-

Wheres the blockade located ? And where are all the other girls *runs forward *they should all be here almost except lucy*storms in Erza's room looking around*

-**Jellal**-

"The Blockade is to the north of town, by the chapel" -runs along beside you, still with magic charged in my left hand- "Just watch out and don't touch anyone that looks hurt"

-**Juvia**-

*blinks walking in the room*erza?*jellal theres no one here *walks to you as she stays alerted* Erza is a strong mage juvia is sure she's okay lets go help gray-sama

-**Jellal**-

"Y-Yeah I bet she is fine" -An expression of concerned covers my face as I turn around, swallowing my fear down as I take point- "I am sure Gray will be fine, lets go help him out"

-**Juvia**-

you love erza don't you jellal *walks alongside you*

-**Jellal**-

-I give off a slight blush as i keep walking forward- "I.. I can't say yet, I have to stay focused... for everyones sake"

-**Juvia**-

you do love her *claps her hands together cheerfully then remembers the situation we're in as she looks down biting her lip*

-**Jellal**-

-I stop looking at the wall as the sound of something drips on the floor. I stare at the sight of this horrific sight in terror. A body hangs on the wall, hung up on the wall, one sword in both hands and a Dagger in its head- "I-Its ok, we need some laughter for a little, just stay focused too. If i remember… these are Erza's weapons... Maybe she is around here somewhere?"

-**Juvia**-

See J -Juvia told you shes fine lets hurry up juvia has a really bad feeling *thugs at your sleeve her eyes pleading to go to Gray*

-**Jellal**-

"Y-yeah lets get going" -Walks towards the exit, then busting down the door and runs into an alley towards the church holding your left hand, leading you towards the location-

-**Juvia**-

are we close jellal?*looks up at you as she creates a bubble of water filled with oxygen using it as a barrier*

-**Jellal**-

-Panting from running around constantly- "Y-Yeah we should be" -looks at the barrier you made and states- "This is good, it will keep the things away if they get

too close" -I slow down a little, trying to even out my breathe-


	2. Chapter 2 The Northern Blockade

-**Jellal**-

- I am still holding your hand and leading the way, while being enveloped in your water barrier. I suddenly stop when i hear this phrase "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" and the sound of exploding ice and bodies falling to the ground, when i look ahead i see stare in awe and gulp, turning towards you- "Well... It seems gray is going well, but.. the wall he put up is stopping us" -I turns back towards the wall and look at it carefully and state- "We can't climb that and if Gray takes it down it will be a waste of magic power and leave a giant hole in his defense... we need to find a way around." -As soon as i turn around, a single creature shuffles towards uplifting its left hand up, its jaw is broken, and its ribs are protruding through his chest. I lift up my right arm in front of you, and shout- "Stay back Juvia!"

-**Juvia**-

*gets in a fighting stance as she looks over to you* Is that one of them..?*looks at the creature as she tries to find the human in it*

-**Jellal**-

-I charge at the creature as the smell of rot grows stronger and stronger the closer i get. I cloak my right hand in a heavenly golden light and i spin to the right, aiming for a back hand, smashing the beings head in, splattering the blood over the wall of the ally, and small blood droplets hit Juvia and I. lowering my fist, as I wipe away the blood off of my face, then looking down at my hands now smeared with a small amount of blood.- "J-Juvia, whatever you do, if you seem someone like this, you have to stop them.. letting them walk around like that will only make others suffer." -looking down at my hands, panting from using too much magic power over the course of the entire night-

-**Juvia**-

But what if they're kids...Juvia can't kill children no matter what! What if we somehow lock them in Juvia is sure Porlyusica can save them!

-**jellal**-

-Shakes head in disagreement- "That might be possible but the risk is too great. When i arrived here, Ultear, Meredy, and I arrived here, there were already creatures bordering near the edges of the city. I saw some of the Fairy Tail mages holding them off while they were evacuating the citizens. I can only assume they sent someone ahead to her already" -turns back around to Juvia, with a worried expression- "I understand your humanity but these things are not human anymore, if you let your guard down for at least one second, then you will be one of them..."

-**Juvia**-

*sighs as she runs her hand through her hair* But killing ..innocent children *looks over at the body on the ground biting her lip* What if...what if Asuka gets like that are we killing her too?

-**Jellal**-

"I..I don't know who that is, but if she is a child and she is like one of them... then I will take the burden of it... no need to dirty your hands like that"

-**Juvia**-

Asuka is Alzack and Biscas daughter we cant..we cant kill her! Shes part of fairy tail! There must be something we can do to save those kids *takes a deep breath* lets just..just go to where Gray-sama is there might be more fairy tail members there.

-**Jellal**-

"Well if the time ever comes to that, i promise i will do anything to protect her, and any children, but if they are infected when we meet them, then I will have to put an end to their misery" -looks down at the ground, clenching my hands into a fist, my arms shaking from fear and terror as the smell of burning bodies roams through the air.-

-**Juvia**-

*walks to you as she gently pats you on the back* its not your fault Jellal, lets go find Erza and the others. I'm sure they'll know what to do *manages a soft smile as she ruffles your hair*

-**Jellal/Bisca**-

-I nod and return the smile- "Yeah lets go, Now if i remember correctly there was a house we could climb and Jump over, willing to give that a try?" -I look over at you then suddenly you hear a Woman shouting- "YEEE HAW! This is like shooting fish in a barrel!" -The women looks down the scope of her magic rifle, and shooting one creature right after another in the head, then shouting down into the blockade-"HEY GRAY! We got more coming in from the Northwest! Think you can take care of them?!"

-**Gray**-

*you both hear me call out* Yeah I'll take care of em

-**Juvia**-

*runs Over to the house as she climbs on it waiting for you at the top while waving to gray* Gray-sama! Is everything under control there?

-**Gray**-

*my head shoots up at the sound of your voice* Juvia!? Oh thank Mavis you're alright! Is anyone else with you? Everything is fine here! Head around and get to safety!

-**Juvia**-

*a faint blush paints her cheeks as she then shaked her head* Jellal is here with Juvia! We came to help the blockade!

-**Gray**-

Alright you two get to safety! We have a ladder you can climb the wall with around back!

-**Jellal**-

-I shout up towards Juvia- "Juvia I am going to go towards Gray by foot, and help him route the infected! Stay there and stay safe!" -I look back forward and start running down the alley, making a right turn, onto one of the main streets. When I run out of the ally, the sound off my boots hitting the ground draws the attention of the horde on the street, their heads turning around as one of the creatures teeth clatter as they all start to stumble towards my general location-

-**Gray**-

*I shout up to bisca* Try to cover them while they make it inside!

-**Juvia**-

*pouts as she furrows her eyebrows looking around for Jellal*Je..Gray-sama tell bisca to stay there juvia can make it inside on her own!

-**Gray**-

*I shout back my voice getting farther away* I have to deal with the breach! Just stay safe!

-**Bisca**-

-She looks down at Gray, then shifts her rifle towards the main street where Jellal is at and seems him run into the street but her sight is limited, she then shouts towards Gray-"GRAY! I lost sight of the other male, but I have a sight on Juvia!" -She re-adjust her rifle and keeps her scope trained on Juvia- "Juvia! jump from building to building and see if you can get over to my post, its going to be hard but you can do it! From here the house can be used to get inside the blockade!"

-**Juvia**-

*nods as she climbs on top of the building as she jumps on them nearly falling on the last one, uses her water magic as a boost and manages to jump getting to the post*

-**Jellal**-

-I stand in terror as i watch these... things shuffle and moan towards me, my legs tremble in fear as I see adults eating children's legs as they were crushed under some building rubble. I put my hood on and make my hands into a fist of golden light, then I hunch my back forward slightly and extending his arm out in front of him, fully erect, shooting a massive barrage of magic arrows at these beast while screaming - "That was a child! You sick pathetic things need to die!"

-**Gray**-

*I pant as I fire another barrage of ice make spears at the horde that broke through, dispatching a handful of them as I notice their numbers starting to dwindle as the exit the breach* They're leaving? *I shake my head of any thoughts as I get into the ready stance, my arms freezing into blades as I charge and remove the heads of the remaining zombies with ease* Time ta fix this damn hole they made! *I check the opening to make sure no more are approaching as I pour my magic into my palms and create a new layer to fix the wall*

-**Jellal**-

-I rush into the horde of zombies, twisting my body around the shambling corpses, smashing their heads in with kicks and blasting the ones far away with Magic. I then press my palms together and slowly contract them, making a golden sphere between my hands, I look up at the creatures with determination over-flowing in my eyes as I shoot my arms out in front of me, holding the sphere at the weakened horde and shouting- "Heavenly Body Magic: Gabriel's Cannon! -A giant beam of light shoots from my hands, as sweat drips from my head. The light radiating from this attack can be seen throughout the entire city, it almost resembles a new sun, breaking through the dusk-

-**Juvia**-

*runs inside the house as her eyes widen in terror a scream escaping her lips, her scream echoes through the room as her body stiffens witnessing the sight of rotting corpses on top of each other with torches on the wall and oil cans at the corner the scent of rotting flesh and oil flow through the room. Juvia covers her mouth with her hands as she fights back the urge to throw up. Flies dance on the corpses of the fallen, landing on the open eyes of the dead, crawling into their nose and mouth *

-**Bisca**-  
-she shifts gun around, scouting around the walls of the blockade as she shouts towards Gray- "Gray! Juvia is in the house i am set up on! I can't leave my post so can you take care of it?! -she trains her vision towards the massive blast that happened a few moments ago, investigating the damages that were caused from afar-

-**Gray**-

*I turn heel and run towards the house bisca is on and burst into the doorway* Juvia!

-**Juvia**-

*stares into the pile of rotting humans, trying to regain control over her body and move*

-**Gray**-

*I see what you're staring at and cringe, walking over to you as I put a hand on your shoulder and turn you away from the rotting mass* C'mon let's get you outta this house.

-**Juvia**-

*blinks as she looks over to you silently nodding* W-What. ..was that… why would you keep something like that here.. *tears running down her face, turning back to the bile and realizing the full threat of the situation"

-**Gray**-

*I lead you out of the house and to a nearby bench so you can sit* We put the bodies in there so we could burn them later. And well...so we wouldn't have to look at them.

-**Juvia**-

Has anyone..o-of ours been infected?

-**Gray**-

*I sigh and run a tired hand through my hair* Not that we've seen. But given the situation...

-**Juvia**-

N-no it cant be *tears still flowing out of her eyes while she grips on her skirt*

-**Gray**-

*I look towards the chapel* some of us survived though. So we have to fight to make sure we save as many as we can.

-**Juvia**-

What about the other guilds?

-**Gray**-

It's hard killing those things cause they were once people. People we were charged to protect. But for every one of those things we kill, we save someone from being bitten and turning into one. The other guilds are probably outside helping to keep them from leaving the city.

-**Juvia**-

Has anyone seen Jellal or Erza a-and Wendy *gets up quickly*

-**Gray**-

*I put a hand on your shoulder* Whoa take it easy. Wendy is in the chapel with a few other survivors. C'mon i'll show ya. *I turn and start walking the short distance to the chapel, opening the doors and shouting in* Hey everyone we got Juvia she's alright!

-**Juvia**-

*storms in as she looks at everyone, tears start to come out fast than before*

-**Levy**-

"Hey! Juvia! Erza and I were able to get out when the panic hit, we couldn't find you though we thought you were with Gray, so when we got word that Gray was here, we ran straight here and you were gone... I am so sorry Juvia. Erza left to go aid the evacuation of the city, Natsu is with her too, and Lucy should be as well. I know Gajeel if off with Panther trying to find more survivors. Other than that, the Thunder legion is gone warning the other cities."

-**Juvia**-

What about Asuka is she okay?

-**Gray**-

*I nod* Thankfully though Alzack and Bisca were able to get Asuka here so she's well too.

-**Levy**-

-She tugs on Juvia's Sleeve- "Hey why don't we get some rest, Gray, Alsac and Bisca already said they would take the night shift until morning, then the rest of us will meet up with Gajeel at the giant tree in the center of town tomorrow." -she gives off a warm smile to Juvia and Gray-

-**Gray**-

Levy is right you need some rest. We'll wake you when the sun comes up and then we can all head to the Tree.

-Levy takes Juvia over to some of the benches in the chapel, as Gray walks out of the guild with a smile on his face. Juvia looks back towards Gray, with a tear in her eye, as he holds up his left hand, making the fairy tail symbol with his hand, Juvia turns back and smiles, knowing that the one she loves is going to be safe, no matter what happens. Over where Jellal made his final stand, laid his motionless body, as someone in a black cloak reaches down for him, picking him up, and flinging him over his shoulder, then walking off into a broken down building.-


End file.
